undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Icie Jiraceon
Icie's Presence Icie is usually in its Artifact form when it wants to play around. When it changes form, it appears to be a fairy that has ice wings and a dress. Personality Icie is unpredictably cheery, but can be quite dangerous when around other weak monsters. It stays happy to keep its ego in check, and to keep itself from annihilating everything around its firing range. What keeps it happy is its lack of self-awareness and knowledge. This may make it not smart at times, but it's just enjoying its time in the Underground. Mastery of the Playful SOUL Icie has fully mastered the Playful SOUL and can both keep its cool and put up a good fight simultaneously. At times it can be reckless of the way it dives into other attacks. When Icie first mastered the SOUL, it felt like all the weight that was carrying on its back was lifted and firing bullets felt like they didn't have any recoil on her body. Its otherwise heavy body seems nimble to the paw as well, making it able to move through the air smoothly like the leaf in the wind. The Scary Three The Scary Three are its main weaknesses. They may seem obvious, but coming into contact with any of these brings itself off balance and can't move very quick for a while. Fire especially makes it slow down from the heat, leaving it vulnerable to many attacks. Bugs however make it go wild and unleash all of its attacks at once. Although this isn't necessarily bad, this isn't good at all either; furthermore, its speed goes from crazy fast to slow. Reacting to a simple bug can really drain her energy. If it were to ever face one, it immediately scatters from the area. Stats Neutral run HP: 300 AT: 60 DF: 30 EXP On Kill: 100 Gold On Win: 200 Pacifist run HP: 150 AT: 45 DF: 25 EXP On Kill: 50 Gold On Win: 100 Genocide run HP: 900 AT: 140 DF: 60 EXP On Kill: 300 Gold On Win: 500 Icie Jiraceon approaches playing in the snow. ACT (Flavor Text) ACT Dialogue: '''Check, 'Pet, Challenge, Talk, Entice, Pelt Check (Genocide): Icie Jiraceon. AT: 140 DF: 60. ''Seems we've missed some EXP. Check (Pacifist): Icie Jiraceon. AT: 45 DF: 25. A very unaware visitor. Pet (Before Enticing and Pelt): The strange monster flails around recklessly, you got hurt. It seems you need to calm it down first. Pet (After Enticing and Pelt): The strange monster purrs when you rubs its forehead, it seems to have taken a liking to you. Challenge: "Nala Glacear~? Nalala! (Are you sure you want to face my power head on? Very well, graze this attack then!)" Entice: The hyperactive monster draws closer, its attacks seemed to have gotten slightly bigger in size. Pelt (Before Enticing): You threw a snowball you just made. The strange monster vaporized the snowball with magic bullets the moment it went in the air Pelt (After Enticing): You threw a snowball you just made. A direct hit! The monster fell back in the snow, flailing in the snow before calming down. Talk: You asked what's on their mind. ''"Nala nala~! (Happy happy day! Snow everywhere Icie goes!)" Genocide Icie Jiraceon instead of appearing in Snowdin in a hidden area, it appears waiting before the Judgement Hall. It doesn't seem happy when you meet it. Icie is very sensitive when everyone suddenly disappears to dust, especially its friends. Once the fight begins, it activates its Playful SOUL in order to make itself nimble and avoid attacks. It decides to try to execute you on the spot by using all of its moves in a rapid barrage. If the player defeats Icie, Icie will faint as its SOUL will be drained of energy, they will also disappear into an Ultra Wormhole to avoid dying. The player is not allowed to follow Icie through it without proper equipment obviously, and the required equipment only exists where Icie traveled from. The player is still awarded with the necessary Gold and EXP upon defeating Icie however. Icie when meeting it in the overworld at New Home: "Nala... (....Die.)" Icie after you survive to "execution": "Glacearnala... (What is your mission...?") Turn 2: "Glacear... nala glace!" (If you won't stop this massacre... I'll dispose of you from this world, and steal your power to reverse this once and for all.) ''At this point, Icie Jiracion uses its SOUL to go maniacal and bring havoc onto the player for its bad deeds, which includes a crazy laugh of the psychotic and occasionally turning into its fairy form to attack the player with massive bullet hell. Icie when its HP reaches 0: "Gl..ace...ear nala.... (I-I may not be a-able to stop you.... but HE will finish you off..)" Abilities AU Hopping Lite: Icie is able to hop from AU to AU, but it takes a lot of of it to just visit another universe. This power was granted to Icie by an unknown entity. Bullet Hail: Icie likes making bullet patterns that aren't seen much from other monsters, in which it is 10 times difficult to dodge Icie's attacks. Fairyshift: Icie rarely shows off its fairy form, but it makes itself more, human-like, than a monster even though it is. its fairy form is a lot less powerful, but is incredibly fast. AU Sightings While Icie Jiraceon may mostly visit Poketale, it also visits other AU's on occasion. Here are some sightings of this wandering monster. Storyswap Asriel saw a strange shadow for a brief second while taking a walk outside left from Snowdin. Ink!Sans was seeing off Icie Jiraceon after being created into the multiverse with the help of an unknown entity. CORE!Frisk welcomes Icie Jiraceon into the Omega Timeline as it found its way in randomly while hopping AU's. Trivial stuff Icie Jiraceon is known for being able to surpass King Asgore of the Underground in a magic battle. Icie Jiraceon doesn't hate anyone, unless you were to do something incredibly awful that relates to its friends. Icie Jiraceon is considered female, but is considered an it since it is a Pokemon. Icie Jiraceon was confused for being the Patience SOUL wielder when encountering Undyne, but defeats and spares Undyne's life since it was all a misunderstanding. Icie Jiraceon is friends with Sans, Alphys, Monster Kid, and Poketale! Sans Icie Jiraceon is afraid of upper beings beyond this universe and will immediately flee from any other Out-Code entities. Icie Jiraceon is considered a nonmalicious Out-Code that for some reason only visits AUs that aren't scary. Icie Jiraceon goes to the Artificial Moon Dimension to rest, which takes weeks to recover wounds if it has fainted once. Icie Jiraceon likes sleeping for long periods of time. Icie Jiraceon is a fusion of a couple other Pokemon. Category:OC